


Truth or drink (in law edition)

by Stylishthickems123



Series: Truth or drink iron husbands edition [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Funny, Games, Humor, In laws, Interviews, James Rhodes (mentioned) - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, inspired by truth or drink interviews, laughing, mama Rhodes is a saint, terrence rhodes (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylishthickems123/pseuds/Stylishthickems123
Summary: "I feel like I know this. Have you ever had sex in my house?" Roberta asked.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Roberta Rhodes/Terrence Rhodes
Series: Truth or drink iron husbands edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Truth or drink (in law edition)

(Tony And Roberta)

Tony and Roberta sat across from each other. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Hi I'm Tony."

"I'm Roberta."

'Who are you to each other' the director asked.

"She's my mother in law."

"She's my daughter in law."

Tony poured two shots and gave one to Roberta.

They both took a swig.

"Okay. You go first." Tony smiled.

Roberta picked up a card and started giggling.

"I feel like I know this. Have you ever had sex in my house?" Roberta asked.

"Yes. On multiple occasions." Tony grinned.

"Really?" Roberta asked.

"Mostly when nobody is home." Tony hummed.

"We've only done it with you and pops in the house like twice." Tony chuckled.

"I'm surprised you haven't done it more." Roberta hummed.

Tony picked up a card.

"What was your initial thought wen you first met me." Tony asked.

"I loved you. You were so polite, and sweet." Roberta smiled.

"I was terrified to meet you." Tony chuckled.

"What Why?" Roberta asked.

"I Just didn't think you'd like me because of how the press painted me." Tony hummed.

"I know better to believe gossip. And baby we all got out demons." Roberta grinned.

Tony sniffled. "I was going through a really tough time. And before James besides my family everyone just... everyone used me to get close to my dad. And they'd invite me to parties. I didn't... I was an easy target for people to drug. If it wasn't for Rhodes I don't know where I would bet right now." Tony sniffled

"Awwww baby." Roberta hummed softly reaching over to grab her hands.

"I'm sorry... I'm just so emotional."

"Don't be sorry sugar. It's okay to cry sometimes." Roberta hummed.

Tony nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I think it's your turn." Tony hummed.

Roberta picked up a card and looked at Tony. "I'm scared to ask this." She chuckled.

"Is it bad?" Tony asked.

Roberta chuckled.

"What's my sons favorite sexual position?" Roberta asked and Tony snorted.

"He's not vanilla or anything he's very intimate. But I think he loves it when I'm on top." Tony hummed.

Roberta chuckled.

"Mmm.. he gets it from his daddy." Roberta chuckled and Tony's mouth dropped.

"Mama!" Tony shrieked. "I don't know why I'm surprised..."

"Mmm, baby Mama Can teach you a few things. Dont get it twisted baby I can drop it like it's hot and pick it up like it's not. How you think my baby's eyes never wandered." Roberta hummed.

Tony giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna move on." Tony hummed picking up a card.

"Okay um. Do you think I take good enough care of your son." Tony asked.

"Yes." Roberta hummed. "He's very satisfied. In every way."

"So he doesn't like Tell you Im like... making him unhappy?" Tony asked.

"No, you make him very happy. In fact with you, he's always at his best. You make him so happy. And I love that you can just play around and tease each other." Roberta smiled.

"Honestly Im at my best when I'm with him too. He's caring and thoughtful. And I love him so much." Tony smiled.

"If kick his ass if he doesn't treat you like the queen you are because baby you treat him like a king." Roberta smiled.

Tony smiled picking up her orange juice. "He's such a good man. You did great raising him."

"Thanks baby. My turn." Roberta hummed.

"Were you a virgin when you got together with my baby?" Roberta asked.

"Actually I was. My first time was actually our wedding day." Tony hummed.

"He waited all the way till y'all got married?" Roberta asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't a religion thing. We were together, then he proposed about 6 months in. I wasn't ready to give it up. Yet. And then when I was it was like 3 days before and so we just waited until our wedding night." Tony hummed.

"That's beautiful baby." Roberta smiled.

"I think so too. Although I know I wasn't his first." Tony hummed.

"Oh child do even get me started on that girl." Roberta hummed.

Tony chuckled.

"Okay let's move on... do you think me and Rhodes will last?" Tony asked.

"I do. You two are literal soulmates baby." Roberta hummed softly.

"Mmm. He's it for me. If something happens and we don't last.. I don't think I'll ever be capable of loving anyone else." Tony hummed.

"That's why y'all gone grow old and happy." Roberta hummed.

"My turn. How often do you guys have sex." Roberta hummed.

Tony giggled. "Oh my god I'm gonna take a shot." Tony chuckled. As she poured herself a shot.

She took the shot and Roberta giggled.

"Okay Im curious now." Roberta hummed.

"Um minus the spontaneous oral and quickies. 2 maybe three times." Tony hummed.

"A week?" Roberta asked.

"A day." Tony blushed and Roberta started laughing making Tony giggle.

"Girl how come you aren't falling over?" Roberta asked.

"I don't know we have a schedule." Tony giggled.

Roberta started cackling and Tony followed.

"Really?" Roberta asked as she calmed down.

"Yes." Tony hummed.

"Once in the morning. We always shower together in the mornings. We go two Maybe three rounds. And then when I get home right before we start dinner. And then after dinner we take a bath. But that's just intimacy. When we go to bed... even if we fight.. we make love to each other." Tony smiled.

"Honestly Im not surprised. Your a beautiful woman." Roberta smiled.

"So are you. Do you and pops?" Tony asked curiously.

"We do almost every night." Roberta hummed.

"That's nice." Tony smiled. "What was your gut reaction when you heard we were getting married."

"I was over the moon. But also a little scared because I thought you were moving a little fast." Roberta hummed.

"That's normal I think." Tony hummed.

Roberta picked up another card.

"Have you ever cheated or came close to cheating on my son?" Roberta asked.

"No. And I never will. We are too close for me to even think about cheating and he's too good to me." Tony hummed.

"Hearing you say that makes me so happy. And believe me when I say If he ever cheats on you, I'll kill him myself." Roberta hummed.

"I believe you." Tony grinned.

"Okay last question." Tony smiled "am I who you pictured your son marrying?"

"Hmmm... I don't know who I pictured him marrying. But when I met you. I had a feeling you'd be his last." Roberta hummed.

"That's actually very satisfying to hear." Tony smiled.

"I'm glad you married my son Sugar." Roberta smiled.

"I'm glad too." Tony smiled.

'So after asking all these questions. Do you feel that your answers brought you closer together?' The director asked.

"I do. I really do." Tony smiled.

"Me too." Roberta hummed softly standing up and walking around the other side of the table to hug Tony. Tony hugged her back.

"I love you mama." Tony smiled.

"I love you too baby." Roberta smiled kissing the top of her forehead.


End file.
